The Electric Angel
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: When the Doctor finds himself back in the 21st century, he meets a new companion as they try to stop an Electric Angel, one of many a species that wasn't supposed to exist to begin with. Rated T for usage of foul language. *But really who cares?* Characterse include: Two OCs; 10th Doctor. Review if you want! GG and Allonsy!
1. Our Sleeping Angel

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

As machines hummed in the background, a thirteen-year-old girl was cuffed to the wall of a giant Stasis Chamber, completely unconscious while her light blue wings sparked with electricity. Outside the Stasis Chamber was a room with monitors and dials that would spring to life every now and then. The monitors checked on the Stasis Chamber's stability, and then submits the results to the dials, which will move around when it receives the results. In this room were two men, one was keeping track of the dials and the other was watching the child through the large glass window. The man watching the child adjusted his clothes and looked at the other. "How is our sleeping angel?" he asked. The other man sighed and turned to him, "She is stable for now, but I seriously recommend updating the system! Something might glitch and cause instability!" Both men looked at each other for a moment in silence, until one spoke. "Hahaha! You make me laugh, Ryan. The system is perfectly fine! There is no reason to update it, look, she's still asleep isn't she?"

"But-"

"No buts! There is no need to question this! This system is perfectly flawless! End of discussion!" After that, they both left the room while the machines continued to run, the 'system' seeming to do a good enough job. Suddenly, words started to appear on all of the monitors repeatedly as the dials started to spaz out. "Warning! Warning! Stasis Chamber Down! System Failing!" The large glass window started to crack slowly as the child started to move around in the cuffs. Instantly all alarms were raised, ringing loud in every room and hallway in the facility. The man titled 'Ryan' basically kicked the door open and ran for the controls, pushing different buttons as fast as he could. "The Stasis Chamber turned off?! How is that possible?!" he screamed over the alarms, continuing to press buttons as the glass continued to crack for some reason.

The girl's wings fluttered and stretched out, glowing slightly as they continued to spark with electricity. The girl slowly opened her eyes as the cuffs let go of her, making her fall onto the floor. At the sound, Ryan looked up from the buttons and saw her standing. "Oh no..." he whispered, going back to pressing buttons. "No! No! No!" The child stretched and yawned, quickly noticing her surroundings. Her wings started moving up and down, lifting her into the air. "I'm awake... and revenge is mine.." she whispered, flying straight through the window. Ryan quickly wrapped his arms around his head and ducked at her sudden entrance. He quickly crawled to a corner in fear as the child stopped flying, landing on her bare feet. When Ryan looked at her, he saw that her wings were the same color as her dress and eyes, but her hair was white. "You foolish creatures shall pay for trying to imprison me.." she told him, walking towards the man. "N-No please! Have mercy!" the man pleaded, but he fell silent once she touched him, being electrocuted instantly.

The child then turned around, flying straight through the door and around hallways, killing everyone in her way as she flew through the front doors of the facility she was held captive in. "This entire species shall die! DIE I SAY!" she screamed, flying into the air with a maniacal laughter, disappearing from human sight.


	2. Our Companion

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

An eighteen-year-old woman walked out of her apartment with a piece of paper in her hands. As she closed her door, anyone could see that the paper had a list of grocery items on it. The woman looked towards the stairs and started walking since the elevators were down for a few more days. She folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her back pocket with her credit card. Once she started walking down the stairs, she took off the ponytail she kept on her wrist and ponytailed her long blonde hair up. When she passed by the man at the receptionist desk, the man stopped him from exiting. The woman sighed and looked at the man, "What is it Tommy? I have to make cookies for my niece's bake sale!" The man titled 'Tommy' laughed and held out a long pink ribbon, "Well, I don't want Ms. Elizabeth to forget her beautiful bow again." Tommy handed the ribbon over to Elizabeth, who took it with excitement. "Oh thank you Tommy! I was so worried when I lost it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, tying the ribbon over her ponytail in the shape of a bow. She then waved Tommy goodbye and left the apartment complex, jogging to the grocery store.

After a thirty-minute long jog, Elizabeth finally makes it to the grocery store, but only to see a man running out of there screaming "Duck! Everyone duck!". Without looking, the man slams right into Elizabeth, making them both fall onto the floor as he covers his head. Suddenly the inside of the store exploded, sending debris through the roof! As little bits of debris still fell from the sky, the man got up, dusted his brown coat and helped Elizabeth up. "So sorry about that. I really need to pay attention to who I might run into," the man apologized. Elizabeth fixed her shirt and looked at the man. "I bet you have a lot of questions, but right now is not the time," the man said with urgency as he turned around and stared at the flaming building, waiting for something. Elizabeth just stood there, waiting for something that she doesn't know. Once everything fell silent, a loud scream echoed from inside the building as a line of smoke shot through the sky, clearing away to reveal a girl covered in smog and ashes, her wings barely keeping her in the air. The man looked up at the girl and yelled, "Had enough yet? You know you can't live long without some sort of electricity!"

Saying that just angered the girl as her wings stretched out. "How dare you! Trying to kill me!" the child exclaimed, enraged. The man grabbed Elizabeth's hand quickly before saying something in a different language, which seemed to enrage the child even more. The child started to fly towards them, and both the man and Elizabeth started running away from her. Once the child got a little too close, the man quickly dove into an alleyway, letting go of Elizabeth as the child flies past. The man ran towards a door and took out an odd object from his pocket that started to glow and make noise at the door knob. Suddenly the lock on the door knob broke and the man opened the door, running inside. Once Elizabeth noticed what the man had done, the child was standing just outside the alleyway. Elizabeth ran to the doors, knowing the child was behind her just by the sound of electricity sparking in the air. Once Elizabeth got inside the abandoned building, the man quickly closed the door and somehow locked it again. "Alright...questions.." the man said, catching his breath.

Elizabeth looked at the man and started asking questions.

"What's your name?" "The Doctor" "Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor" "What is that thing that you were just using?" "Oh that? It's my sonic screwdriver!" "Okay...what is that thing outside?" "To be honest, I really don't know. Never seen it before." "Where are you from?" "Too long of a story."

The Doctor laughed after that last answer and tossed some rubber gloves to Elizabeth. "Now for my question: What's your name?" he asked. Elizabeth blinked, slightly confused that that was his only question. "Um.. I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Taylor," she responded as something slams on the door. The sudden slam makes Elizabeth jump, but doesn't seem to phase the Doctor at all. When something slams on the door again, the Doctor quickly runs to a different room and closes that door when Elizabeth is inside too. As the other door breaks and falls to the floor, footsteps echo along the floor...


	3. Our Doctor

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Someone on the other side of the door started humming a tune, like something you'd hear from a music box. It was such a calming, relaxing tune that Elizabeth couldn't help but lean against the door and listen. She was basically hypnotized by the tune that she never even noticed the disappearance of the Doctor. "So beautiful.." Elizabeth whispered, tempted to open the door. But once the tune stopped, the door knob started to turn. At the sound of the door knob, Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and backed away from the door as quickly as possible. She looked around her and saw another door to her left. Trying to open it, she noticed the door was stuck in place. Then, the other door started to squeak as it opened, making Elizabeth back up into a wall with fear. As the door continued to open in front of her, Elizabeth watched as a complete stranger walked into the room, her wings closing up and hiding behind her. After a moment, Elizabeth recognized the stranger. It was the girl from before! Yet she looked...older...more mature, what happened?

"My oh my, what do we have here," the now older girl exclaimed, walking towards Elizabeth, "Just a scaredy cat, hiding in a corner!" Elizabeth stared at her, pushing herself against the wall, eyes widened in fear as the girl walked closer and closer. The girl now stood directly in front of Elizabeth, shaking her head. "Tsk tsk tsk, don't you know better than to corner yourself? Such a stupid species, you are," she said with a sigh, "Nonetheless it's still going to be sad killing each and everyone of you lot off...oh well!" With that she popped her knuckles above her head, only for her head to be covered with a black trash bag from behind. Once the trash bag was tied in a knot around her neck, the girl started to panic and tried to get the bag off. "Come along then!" the Doctor exclaimed from the door the two of them entered the building from. Elizabeth quickly looked away from the panicking girl in front of her and followed the Doctor out of the building.

"Where are we going now?!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to catch up with the Doctor as he ran ahead of her. The Doctor suddenly stopped in front of a run down facility and waited for Elizabeth to catch up before speaking. "Here, the facility that started this entire mess to begin with.." as he said that, Elizabeth chuckled. "Ha! Here? It's just an old, run down building!" The Doctor looked at Elizabeth for a second as if she was stupid before opening the front doors of the building and walking inside. Elizabeth sighed, why was she still following this man anyways? All it has done was get her into trouble, near-death trouble matter of fact. Bah what does it matter? It's fun that's for sure! Elizabeth smiled and walked inside as well...


	4. Our Ending

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

The inside of this building was remarkable! Black cables running along the edges of the clean, white walls. Glass doors that revealed most of the secrets within each room Elizabeth passed. But, as she continued to walk down the halls, things started to get a bit more chaotic. Lights flickered on and off, cables swayed back and forth, and bodies of dead people were on the floor everywhere! "Bloody hell.." Elizabeth whispered, stepping over the corpses as she continued. _What happened here?_ she thought. Suddenly, the Doctor screamed from a few rooms ahead, frightening Elizabeth. "Doctor?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running around corpses trying to get to the room. When she entered the room, Elizabeth immediately stopped. The Doctor was being strangled by the hands of the girl...er...woman. As soon as the Doctor noticed Elizabeth, though, the woman dropped him onto the ground and turned around.

The woman's wings moved up and down, helping her fly into the air until she touched the ceiling! "You two are so foolish," the woman exclaimed, "Thinking that you can stop an Electric Angel! HA!" Before the woman started diving towards Elizabeth, the Doctor pointed at a contraption that was on the floor and yelled, "Grab it and throw it at her! Hurry!" All of these sudden things Elizabeth had to do made it look like the world was in slow-motion to her. The Doctor shouting and pointing, and the woman flying in for her kill. Elizabeth could hardly figure out what to do. Knowing that her clock was ticking, though, Elizabeth quickly ducked as the woman flew past and went through the wall, falling onto the floor.

Elizabeth was given just enough time to get up and grab the contraption as the woman started to stand, stumbling every now and then. Quickly, the woman got her bearing and went after Elizabeth again, making Elizabeth instinctively throw the contraption at her. Just seconds before the woman touched the contraption, the Doctor noticed Elizabeth was too close to the woman and tried to move over to Elizabeth was enough, but it was too late. Elizabeth noticed it too once the woman grabbed the contraption. The woman screamed in pain as too much electricity was flowing into her, but Elizabeth was getting it too. Once the woman let go of the contraption, Elizabeth and the woman both fell to the floor. Through Elizabeth's eyes, everything was hazy and in slow motion. The footsteps of the Doctor running to her side were echoed and faded.

The Doctor fell to his knees in front of Elizabeth as her eyes started to close. The Doctor shook Elizabeth, trying to keep her from closing her eyes but she could barely hear him basically screaming at her. She could see his mouth moving, but his voice was delayed until her eyes were completely closed. "Elizabeth! Stay focused please! ELIZABETH!"

* * *

**Hours Later. . .**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a jolt, sitting up too fast as pain instantly wrapped her body. She groaned and tried to look at her surroundings, but could barely even see the metal floor she was laying on. Footsteps started to echoe in her head as the Doctor walked up to her, getting onto his knees so she could see his face. He looked so innocent as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her onto the floor as gently as possible. Elizabeth blinked slowly as she could just barely feel the movement of cloth being placed on top of her chest downwards. "Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S, now rest Elizabeth. You need it," the Doctor said, smiling as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," she tried to say, but not a single noise came out of her mouth as her eyes started to close again. And she could hear the noise again, the same noise that started this entire thing, and she smiled. _Goodnight_, she thought as she fell back into her slumber.

* * *

_**_.The End._**_

***Well! Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. Doctor Who! I quite enjoyed that myself! Well, time for the next one! Already made a preview for it but I might do something else. Leave a suggestion in the reviews for what you'd like me to try out next! Until then, all you whovians out there, ALLONSY!***


End file.
